


Ambassador G'Kar

by natoth



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G'Kar's portrait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambassador G'Kar

[](http://fastpic.ru)


End file.
